


Bruises and Stains

by Vanata37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanata37/pseuds/Vanata37
Summary: If the beating didn’t change his mind, nothing would.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Bruises and Stains

**Author's Note:**

> October’s DFW challenge was to write a fic with a randomly assigned first line from a web generator. I’m not part of the actual event this year, but I’m getting my feet wet!

When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruises. Hermione closed the door to the St. Mungo’s ward room and sat down in one of the visitor’s chairs. She crossed her legs and linked her hands together, taking him all in. She had watched the beating happen, the memory of that morning still replaying vividly in her mind. His left eye was swollen shut, and his signature platinum hair was streaked crimson red. His left arm was still splinched, ironically slicing through the part that he still held such pride. The mediwitches must not have had him very high on their priority list.

“I’m surprised you’re even entertaining the idea of being in my company.” His voice was gruff, a sound that reminded her of her Hogwarts years. “How’s your husband fairing?”

“Better than you. Though he’s not quite my husband yet, due to your little stunt. He broke a few bones in his hand. You’re lucky Harry was able to pull him off of you. I see trying to Disapparate didn’t work out so well for you.” She nodded toward his arm, causing him to wince, as if remembering the pain he was in.

“Someone needed to put a stop to that monstrosity of a wedding. I didn’t see anyone else standing for what’s right.” Hermione took a breath to control her anger. She lifted her head slightly, keeping the poise that she had learned over the years.

“It is not under your jurisdiction to decide who he marries, as much as you’d like to think it is.”

“I still have influence in this family, whether or not you wish to believe that. If I let my son marry you, he’ll become nothing but a blood traitor, a stain on our family tree. I can’t let that happen. I’m trying to protect him.”

“Protect him from a world that doesn’t exist anymore. It’s truly unfortunate you can’t see that.” Hermione stood, sensing that the conversation was drawing to a close and knowing she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. “You got what was coming to you, Lucius. The only regret I have is not getting a few punches in myself.”


End file.
